Red string
by Broken Colors
Summary: Kuroko, ever since he passed him why won't the lingering feeling go away Akashi, why do I need to see him again if only it was once when I passed him


Red String

I don't own Kuroko no basket.

* * *

Kuroko felt this presence always around his hand like a light threading of some sort just binding him to something or someone.

* * *

KUROKO P.O.V

Kuroko walked in the empty hall or what appeared empty to him he had forgotten his textbook in his locker so he went to grab it. As he was walking his hang tugged slightly as a red-head walked by him he almost shot out his hand but controled it, he watch the red-head walk away and felt his heart pound he clutch the front of his shirt.

"Did he have something to do with this" Kuroko mumble to himself as he looked at his hand.

AKASHI P.O.V

Akashi clutched his shirt. 'What was that...Who was that?' Akashi asked himself.

He sighed and looked at his hand and still felt the presence of it."Maybe he has something to do with this..."

* * *

He wondered what it was, it was the first time he felt this at first he tried to ignore it but it felt as if it was tugging on his hand to go somewhere which he ignored. And that's when it happened when Aomine Daiki found him they became friends right off the bat, he practiced late at night and Aomine would stay with him and play basketball.

But when they ended they sat on the bench.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"What's up Tetsu?" Aomine said as he drank from his water bottle.

"Have you ever felt this presence around your hand?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine looked confused. " No, why?"

"Nevermind then." Kuroko said a little disappointed.

"I see, but I know a person who has well I think they have." Aomine said.

"And who migh-" Kuroko started but got cut off.

"So this where you go Daiki every night." A red-head said as he walked in.

Just as the red-head walked in Kuroko felt as if it were tugging towards the red-head.

"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you Akashi." Aomine said bluntly.

The so-called red-head 'Akashi' raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, and if I may ask who is this?"

Kuroko stood and bowed a little. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Gah!? Tetsu why are you acting so respectful?!" Aomine said.

"Well that's how I greet people I just met Aomine-kun." Kuroko said.

"What you didn't greet me like that when we first met!?" Aomine accused.

"Well you called me a ghost before I got the chance." Kuroko said.

"Guh..." Aomine was silently sulking because he got proved wrong.

"Oh crap!" Aomine yelled.

"What's the matter Daiki." Akashi asked.

"My mom told me to go get groceries about 30 minutes ago!" Aomine yelled.

"Sorry I have to get going Tetsu! See ya tomorrow Akashi!" Aomine called as he ran out.

* * *

"Tetsuya was it?" Akashi said.

"Y-yes." Kuroko said surprised that Akashi just used his given name.

"What were you and Daiki discussing before I walked in?" Akashi asked.

"Ah...We..Well I a while back felt this presence around my hand for a while and I asked him if did to, but he said he didn't but he knew a person and I'm guessing that it was you." Kuroko replied.

Akashi stopped walking and froze.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked surprise he stopped suddenly.

"H-how long have you felt this." Akashi asked.

"About a three days ago." Kuroko stated.

"And have you felt when someone passes by your hand tugs slightly." Akashi asked.

"...Well when you passed me by the lockers that day yes I did feel it." Kuroko said.

"I see." Akashi said trying to figure out the puzzle in his mind.

"From what I heard and read it's called fate...Red string of fate" Akashi said.

"And why would fate tie us together for?" Kuroko asked.

"Who knows." Akashi asked.

"Well this is where we depart." Kuroko said snapping Akashi out of his thinking.

Akashi looked up to see a split road one leads to his house the other to his companions.

"Well nice meeting you we'll talk more tomorrow." Akashi said as he started walking away.

"Yes I'll be waiting." Kuroko said.

* * *

**Akashi p.o.v**

Akashi slightly flushed red. "What did he mean he'll be waiting for me...Darn it Tetsuya...and you also fate."

**Kuroko p.o.v**

_Kuroko laid on his back and turned pink. "Why did I say I'll wait for him...And I sounded a little happy?!"_


End file.
